


A Boys' Night In

by quirky_thoughts



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_thoughts/pseuds/quirky_thoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John organises a special evening for Dorian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boys' Night In

This was written for the Almost Human twenty minute challenge. I'm a slow writer so you don't get too many words a minute...but I managed to bang this out. :p

**Title:** A Boys' Night In  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Word Count:** 294  
 **Rating:** Gen  
 **Characters:** Dorian, Rudy, John Kennex, Richard Paul and others.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any androids or sexy cops.  
 **Summary:** John organises a special evening for Dorian.

  


Dorian began shuffling the new cards that Richard had insisted he use. He riffled them with a fast smooth action as everyone stared mesmerised at the expert action of his thumbs and fingers. He finally split the pack, placed both halves together and began dealing the cards to each player around the table.

John smirked as he watched Dorian’s expression. He’d not seen so much concentration and joy on his partner’s face before and it was in total contrast to most poker players he knew. But then they were all human.

John glanced at the other players he’d persuaded to the game. Well...not exactly persuade more like strong armed, bribed and in Richard’s case - blackmailed. He did have a talent in that direction.

“Oh come on! Dorian? No chance.”

“Er, thanks but I’ll take a rain check.”

And then there was Rudy. “Dorian? With his abilities? You know we’re going to get totally fleeced don’t you?” he said with a look in his eyes that flashed _challenge_. “Okay, I’m in.”

When Dorian had expressed a long held desire to play poker like anyone else in the Department, anyone human that is, and not be treatedlike he would use his abilities to cheat, John arranged a boys’ night in.

John considered the cards in his hand. He glanced over to Dorian who had already tossed a couple of chips into the centre and was waiting for him to make a decision. Dorian may have promised not to use his android smarts to win but nevertheless John could feel his partner’s skills sussing him out. John calmed his breathing as he now had the challenge of a straight flush staring back at him. It looked like things were about to get interesting.

**Prompt:** Poker


End file.
